Few investigators know how to prepare and use recombinant vectors and many of the techniques required for the use of these reagents are specialized, expensive and difficult to learn without assistance. In addition the manufacture of these reagents must be performed in laboratory space that has been specifically configured in order to comply with biological containment guidelines. Many times the requirements for these biosafety guidelines would inhibit many investigators form pursuing the use of these valuable reagents. The specific objectives of the Vector Core are to: Provide a Core laboratory for the construction, purification and characterization of recombinant vectors containing genes relevant to the study of cancer disease models for use as in vitro and in vivo gene transfer reagents. These systems include both non-viral (expression plasmid) and viral (recombinant retrovirus and recombinant retrovirus and recombinant adenovirus) technologies; Institute the use of additional viral vector systems (such as AAV and gutted adenovirus) and provide them to Cancer Center investigators as standard services; Provide Cancer Investigators access to gene transfer technologies in an efficient and user-friendly manner; Provide services at a reduced at a reduced cost to Cancer Center investigators through the use of a recharge subsidized by the project award.